


mommy's mutt !!<3

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Fingering, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pet Play, Praise, Prostate Massager, Sex Worker, Slight Corruption, Smut, degrading, overwhelmed hyunjin, puppy hyunjin, sex worker felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: hyunjin goes to a bdsm worker for the first time, he doesn't expect his mommy to be such a pretty boy :D
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 361





	mommy's mutt !!<3

Hyunjin was bobbing his legs, nervous to go in for his private appointment and not that he was going to get a man after he had been told to refer to them as ‘mommy’. 

Just as he was starting to peel back the skin from one of his cuticles in a bad habit, a man came out of the room he was sitting outside of. ‘’Hi there, pretty thing,’’ Felix greeted, looking way softer than he had been thinking. ‘’Why don’t you come in and we can see how we’ll play?’’

The boy had been expecting black leather and a scary face; instead he got a boy in a soft lilac sweater with his hair rose pink. With a nod, he stood up. Despite the fact that he was quite a bit taller, he still followed him into the room obediently. 

He figured maybe this was an assistant, that he would meet someone borderline terrifying soon enough. But Felix closed the door behind them, just the two of them alone in the room. ‘’First time with mommy?’’

Hyunjin nodded, swallowing thickly as he let his gaze wander around the room, taking in a wall filled with different toys that made him look away quickly. ‘’A-are you mommy?’’

‘’I am,’’ Felix smiled, sitting him down on the comfortable-looking couch and lifting his chin with two fingers, Hyunjin flustering even more at the action. ‘’Who are you? Your pet name?’’

‘’Puppy,’’ Hyunjin replied, frustrated that his voice was coming out so soft even though he tried his hardest to talk properly. ‘’Please.’’

‘’Okay, puppy,’’ the younger confirmed, letting go of his face to return his hands to his sides, somehow looking powerful without even needing to do anything. ‘’You’re cute, why don’t you go sit on the floor where the pups belong?’’

The sub swallowed, nodding again as he slid off the couch and onto the floor, sitting on his knees and noticing that there was a soft carpet so he wouldn’t be in pain. ‘’This feels weird.’’

‘’Is this your first time being puppy around someone else, too?’’ Felix wondered, earning another nod and chuckling, reaching down his hand to ruffle his hair. ‘’You’re being a very good boy for mommy, hm?’’

Hyunjin giggled only to blush at his own noise, looking down at the carpet he sat on in embarrassment, reminding himself not to sound like that. ‘’Sorry.’’

Felix hummed, crouching down and putting a collar on him in a quick movement, clipping on a leash and straightening back up with his leash in hand. ‘’Mommy read your file,’’ The dom smiled, giving a light tug on the leash to make Hyunjin gasp and fall forward just a little. ‘’Did so good making it, puppy. You seem like lots of fun to play with.’’

The older blushed when he remembered how needy he had gotten just making the list, trying to keep his imagination at a minimum as he typed in his preferences and kinks and even had to write out three scenarios.

‘’Baby puppy, all for myself,’’ Felix laughed, cocking his head to the side only for Hyunjin to copy the action. ‘’Mommy’s gonna have so much fun with you.’’

He shivered a little at the promise, letting a soft whine slip as he imagined all the things that would be done to him, having to concentrate on the figure in front of him so he wouldn’t get carried away. ‘’Please?’’

‘’You’re so sensitive,’’ He mentioned, crouching back down to look him in the eye without having to show even a little hint of dominance. ‘’Are you okay, baby? You seem a little overwhelmed.’’

After swallowing so he wouldn’t drool on accident, Hyunjin spoke. ‘’M alright,’’ the pup promised, a loopy smile raising his features. ‘’Didn’t know mommy was gonna be so pretty.’’

Felix laughed warmly again, caressing his face while his own was in front of him. ‘’Do you want me to treat you like the good boy you are, hm? Give you a reward for being so so so good for mommy?’’

Hyunjin made a strangled noise, wringing his hands together and trying to think of something to say before giving up and just planting them on the carpet instead. ‘’Can’t speak, pup?’’ Felix asked, holding his chin gently so that it still allowed Hyunjin to shake his head. ‘’That’s okay! Mommy will take care of you, yeah?’’

The older nodded, shoulders lowering as he relaxed a lot more with the confirmation, making another happy noise of agreement, almost sounding close to a bark. ‘’Come on then,’’ He encouraged, sitting down on his knees so he wouldn’t have to crouch. ‘’Puppies don’t wear clothes, do they?’’

He nodded again, raising his hands to start fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, whimpering in distress when he couldn’t seem to get a grip on even one of them. Felix shushed him, gently pushing his hands away to undo the buttons with ease, mocking a soft gasp when the soft skin of his chest was exposed.

‘’Aren’t you the prettiest thing, hm?’’ The dom praised in a soft voice, not pulling it off but instead letting it hang on his shoulders and using his fingers to trail up and down his sides to watch him shiver a little. ‘’Is that nice, baby pup? My hands not too cold?’’

Hyunjin shook his head, letting out a deep sigh as he felt calmed down with the touches. It was only a moment later when Felix pushed the material past his shoulders, watching it fall on the floor behind him after the cloth elegantly travelled down his arms.

‘’Such a pretty puppy,’’ Felix cooed, putting his hands on his shoulders and pulling them over his chest all the way down to his tummy, using just his palms. ‘’So perfect to be ruined.’’ Hyunjin let out a softer whimper at that and Felix shushed him, moving his hands back up and specifically circling around his nipples with his index fingers.

‘’Good boy,’’ He whispered, holding his shoulders where they connected to his neck, still stroking his thumbs over the skin. ‘’Gonna try and do your pants by yourself?’’

The older nodded, fumbling with the single button for a while before moving his hands away and giving Felix a pleading look. Not making a big deal out of it, Felix moved to do it himself, letting his breath hitch genuinely. ‘’Puppy dressed up all pretty for mommy?’’

Hyunjin’s flush deepened, placing his hands to cover the panties as he got even more shy. ‘’Don’t be shy, baby,’’ Felix pouted, caressing Hyunjin’s fingers softly but not forcing them away. ‘’You look so cute!’’

When he played with the hem of his pants, Hyunjin stood on his knees to make it easier, hands revealing his panties as he put them in front of his face instead. Felix managed to get them off and got Hyunjin back so that his feet touched his ass, using his hands to stroke the tops of his thighs and using his thumbs to brush over the insides. ‘’Such a pretty little honey pup.’’

The older giggled and Felix cooed at him again, removing his touch to make him whine softly. ‘’I don’t know how I wanna play with you, puppy,’’ He teased, glancing at his wall with toys. ‘’There’s just so many ways to make a mess out of you, they’re all so fun.’’

‘’M-mommy,’’ Hyunjin mumbled, forcing himself to speak even though it sounded painfully strangled. ‘’Please?’’ 

Felix shushed him gently, taking a plug that -once turned on and placed correctly- would rub slow circles over his prostate. ‘’Get on all fours for me, baby,’’ He instructed, Hyunjin following obediently and sighing at the hand on his back. ‘’Mommy’s just getting you all ready, making sure it feels nice.’’

Hyunjin nodded, letting his head hang and shaking his ass just to wag an imaginary tail, trembling in his position and clenching his fists into tight fists. Making quick work of lubing up his fingers, Felix was soon pushing his first finger in, smiling at Hyunjin’s small gasp.

‘’So cute,’’ He cooed, tugging on the leash lightly just to remind him of it, Hyunjin whining softly and unable to explain how much he enjoyed the feeling. ‘’Being so good for mommy, little one.’’

The older hiccuped out a noise and pushed his hips back, Felix not bothering to correct him on the movement and instead moving his hand to hold his hip, slipping in another finger when two was always an easy fit. 

‘’Does that feel good, pup?’’ Felix asked, working his fingers in and out of the lewd hole, ignoring it’s slightly wet noises and Hyunjin’s little breathy moans. ‘’Baby probably loves being filled so much, would take anything. So relaxed and beautiful for mommy.’’

Hyunjin giggled, riding back against the digits for a second just to prove his point before going back to trying to be as still as possible. 

When Felix added a third digit he started to actually feel it, before that just pure preparation but now actually feeling how it stretched him out, opened him up for anything he wanted to give him. Hyunjin didn’t really know what he wanted to be filled with, he was just glad it was decided for him. 

‘’G-good,’’ He forced himself to speak again, the hand roaming over his ass distracting him from the slight discomfort that was always brought in with stretching. ‘’Thank you.’’

‘’No need to thank mommy, pretty baby,’’ The dom denied, giving a few light taps to his butt to watch it jiggle before continuing properly with his pace of movement. ‘’Gonna do four, okay? Mommy has small fingers and doesn’t want his puppy in pain.’’

Hyunjin nodded, laying his chest on the carpet so he ass would be sticking up just that little bit more, trying to tempt him into moving his fingers faster somehow. ‘’Okay.’’ He rasped, looking down to see that the carpet was slightly wet from his drool, not sure what his opinion was on how he didn’t even notice.

‘’Don’t force yourself to talk, yes?’’ He pressed, finally adding his fourth finger to give him the last stretch he needed. ‘’If it’s too difficult, that’s fine. Mommy knows you feel good, okay?’’

The sub hummed, shutting up again and closing his eyes, mouth slightly agape and cheek squished with the way it was pressing against the carpet. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention on his ass now, the fingers in and out of him driving him crazy so slowly. 

At some point he lost complete control over his noises, spilling out of his mouth and Felix just chuckling at exactly how much more sensitive the boy seemed to be than he had expected. ‘’Such a pretty thing, so tempting.’’

He whined, shaking and shooting forward when Felix accidentally rubbed over his most sensitive spot; able to get a deep enough reach with how far he could go as all his fingers were in. 

If Hyunjin hadn’t been sweating before, he was surely starting to get absolutely drenched now. Some of it dropped down onto the carpet as Felix ever so gently rubbed circles against his prostate, nails manicured so it wouldn’t hurt even a little.

‘’Oh poor thing,’’ He cooed in fake empathy, still having one hand steadying him on his hip and watching the overuse of lube drip down his thighs ever so slowly, making them even more shiny than the sweat already did. ‘’You’re shaking.’’

The boy’s hips jerked and Felix reached around to take a hold on the base of his cock, squeezing lightly and withholding him from release. ‘’Don’t cum yet, baby. You’ll make it much harder for yourself. Do you even still want the toy? I bet I could just make you get off just from my fingers.’’

Hyunjin whined desperately, not knowing how to move but needing some way to take out the feeling that had built up in his stomach otherwise as tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with his drool and sweat and dripping onto the carpet. 

‘’I’m just teasing, puppy,’’ Felix shushed, pulling back his fingers to make Hyunjin fall flat, completely pliant by force and unable to hold himself up any longer even though it was only supposed to be preparation. ‘’Take a moment to breathe while I get ready to play with you.’’

Nodding, Hyunjin drew in sharp breaths, chest heaving and eyes closed as he tried to come back to his senses just the slightest, attempting to stop his limbs from shaking. Felix noticed him having trouble with it, helping him sit down against the couch and drying his face with a soft towel. 

‘’Mommy’s good boy,’’ He smiled, holding his face ever so gently as he wiped him down, watching Hyunjin’s panicked features relax at the care, remembering that he was in safe hands and that his state was being watched. ‘’You’re being so good, so so so pretty.’’

Hyunjin accidentally let a few groans slip in between his pants, puckering his lips and Felix sitting down with him to give him a soft kiss, Hyunjin’s spit-drenched lips against his own soft ones. It wasn’t long before Hyunjin was whimpering into it, needy with the mental image of him drooling on Felix.

When the dom pulled away he couldn’t help but whine softly, trying to chase after him only to be pushed back on all fours. ‘’Seems like you’ve had enough time to rest, hm?’’ He mocked, letting his hands smooth over his ass to feel up the skin. ‘’Time to really start playing now.’’

The older pushed back his ass as an invite, wiggling it a little as if to coax Felix. ‘’Puppy wants it so bad,’’ The dom mused, raising his hand from his left cheek and letting it come down in a light spank. ‘’Be patient, baby.’’ 

Hyunjin whined again and he cooed, giving some light slaps to his ass just to watch it jiggle the slightest bit. ‘’You’re so cute,’’ He scolded, squeezing the flesh under his hand. ‘’Do you just wanna cum once, hm?’’

When he nodded, Felix made a noise to show that he saw and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his shiny and wet hole. ‘’So disgusting, baby,’’ Felix cursed, using just the pads of his fingers to rub circles on top of his rim. ‘’Such an eager mutt.’’

Finally giving in, he put the toy to his rim and started pressing it in, holding Hyunjin’s hip again to steady him, watching his legs tremble and shushing him as he had grown the habit in such a short amount of time. ‘’It’s okay, puppy. You can take it.’’

The older let his chest drop to the carpet, pressing against it again and feeling his own mess press wet against his cheek, more tears threatening to add to it. But he did take it, waited patiently and didn’t complain for even a second as the toy got pushed inside of him.

‘’Such a good boy,’’ Felix promised once he got it bottomed out and pressed to his prostate, having to search around for a moment before he could place it on the right spot. ‘’Must feel so so good, hm? You deserve it, baby. You’ve been so good for me.’’

Hyunjin let himself be guided to the couch, sitting against the cushions and the toy pressing a little deeper into his prostate but still ever so gentle. ‘’Does the baby wanna hold mommy’s hands? I want you to remember I’m right here.’’

With teary eyes, the boy looked up at him, nodding and taking a hold on the hands so he could use them for leverage. Felix had to let go of one of his hands to reach for the remote, pressing a button and turning it on for the lowest setting.

As soon as Hyunjin registered the slow circles on his most sensitive spot, he squeezed his hands tighter. He let out a few hiccupped breaths and then a high pitched whine, moving to bite his bottom lip so he could stay quiet.

Felix giggled, watching him move his hips to ride back against the stimulation without meaning to and lifting his hands a little higher just to feel the way Hyunjin pulled on them. ‘’You having fun, pup?’’

Hyunjn nodded, opening his mouth to reveal strings of saliva strung through his mouth, hanging his tongue out to pant and breaking some of the strings, his face only turning more sinful from the expression.

‘’Such a pretty baby,’’ He praised again, letting go of one of his hands again to turn it up a setting, Hyunjin falling against his hands at the change of intensity and Felix actually having to work on holding him up. ‘’Gonna cum untouched, hm?’’

The older nodded, hanging in his hold like he was shackled and unable to move a single muscle as he was forced pliant, pleasure overriding his common sense to stop him from doing anything.

‘’Let’s keep it like this,’’ Felix said, watching him fall apart more and more by the second even though he thought he hit the bottom every time. ‘’You can cum when you need to, okay?’’

Hyunjin noddded, positively shaking and relying on the dom to keep him together, relying on him to make sure he wasn’t pushed too far because he couldn’t tell himself anymore with how fuzzy his thoughts were.

And he didn’t even notice when he came, just assuming the surge of pleasure was from a change of position, if anything. He didn’t know that he was streaking himself and Felix in white, some even getting on the couch.

Felix did, though. He reached for the remote again and turned it off, watching Hyunjin chase after the shocks of his orgasm with a sweet smile. ‘’That was nice, hm? Such a sweet sweet baby boy.’’

Hyunjin breathed deeply, chest heaving and letting himself be helped to sink into the cushions of the couch. ‘’Oh, wow,’’ He whispered softly, staring into dead space with a dazed look on his face. ‘’Thank you, mommy.’’

The younger giggled, brushing some hair away from his sweaty face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. ‘’You did very good for me, baby,’’ Felix praised. ‘’Now, how about we get you all cleaned up?’’


End file.
